


Hand in Hand

by haldoor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> None for the movies<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I only wish I owned or profited from using them so<br/><b>Beta:</b> It's all on me!<br/><b>Summary:</b> McCoy needs a little comfort after an away mission goes awry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpiesgal**](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/) after she contributed to the last weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** using a Jimmy Buffett quote. I may not be the world's greatest Parrothead, but I do love me some Jimmy. She totally deserves this. ;-) The prompts I used were: _vacation, silence_

McCoy's sigh broke the silence as he looked out to space. A vacation on Earth would help, he decided, his eyes moving from one distant star to another, as if he could pick out Sol from a million other suns with the naked eye. He wasn't even sure how far away it was at this precise moment.

"I wish for it too." A softly accented voice spoke from just behind him.

McCoy didn't need to turn his head. Pavel always managed to guess his thoughts, particularly after an away fiasco.

"If I had just…" McCoy began, but Chekov's hand sliding into his and interlocking their fingers made the words run away.

McCoy closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of Pavel's hand in his.

~//~


End file.
